


You're Home now

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Kakashi's got it bad, M/M, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke never leaves the village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: Naruto thought he would be forever alone. No friends, no family, no-one. All because of the Hokage's orders. But what would happen if someone defied the Hokage? What if someone chose to be the parent he never had? What if he saw the pain of a broken soul and recognized it? If he knew how to reach Sasuke in his cave of darkness better than Kakashi?Would Naruto truly be alone?





	1. Chapter 1

_Flashback._

 

_The pain wouldn't stop. The punches and kicks, hateful words being hurled at him by these strangers. Naruto's tears had dried up because he knew they wouldn't care if he cried, they enjoyed it when he did. So he bore it, like old man Hokage said to. He endured._

_The darkness was creeping closer when the pain stopped. A voice called out, full of anger if made him flinch, expecting more pain. Through slitted eyes he saw a figure stand in front of the civilians of Konoha._

_"How dare you?! Keep your filthy hands off of him or I'll pull them off! Is that what you want, the pain you cause this child hurled back at you tenfold?" The peoples faces contorted in fear. They stepped back but the stranger grabbed one by the throat._

_"This is your only warning so make sure you spread it well. If anyone touches that boy again, I'll pull them apart and litter Konoha with their insides and I'll do it slowly. Your hate won't touch him ever again," He threw the man backwards and watched as the group of men and women ran away._

_'Some of those people are parents, how can they justify torturing a child.' the man shook his head and turned to the blond haired boy, kneeling he slowly stretched out a hand,_

_"Hey kiddo, I'm Lucian. I'm gonna make you better alright?" he said softly, Naruto finally felt safe and nodded. "Come on I'm taking you home with me,"_

 

Naruto's life had looked up after that. Five years had passed since that night and Naruto was this close to graduating from the academy. His guardian, Lucian Lycan, had taken him under his wing like lightening. He was so cool in Naruto's opinion. Much better than his classmates parents thats for sure. He was tall and slim, with purple hair that fell around his ears and eyes of bright green. Sometimes when he got made they flashed gold but Naruto could never be sure. He was a Jounin that went on mission and would come back and tell Naruto all about them. When he left he'd take Naruto to Iruka's house and give him strict instructions on how to look after him. Rules and the like which made Naruto pout but Iruka-sensei laugh.

" _It just means he cares a lot about you Naruto. Most parents do this sort of thing,"_ and wasn't that a wonder. Naruto with a father. But Lucian acted more like a mother half the time.

He never yelled at him if he got things wrong, he helped train him and do his homework. He even helped him understand why the people hated him because despite his warning people still tried to hurt Naruto, which was funny because then Lucian would pop up out of nowhere and beat the crap out of them.

 

_"Naruto Cub. What I'm about to tell you is very serious. It can't get out, to any one understand?" Lucian asked one night after dinner. Naruto sensed the mood and nodded. Paying apt attention to the words that came from the Purple haired male. Lucian gathered the nine year old into his arms, settling the blond in his lap._

_"About nine years ago tragedy stuck Konoha. You know about the story of the nine-tailed fox attacking the village? Well that night we lost the Fourth Hokage and his wife, he was my mentor for many years and his loss struck me hard my child. And because of that I couldn't get past what happened. You see that night the Hokage sealed the spirit of the Nine-tails inside the belly of a newborn baby. His son. You," Naruto's eyes were **so** wide, **so** shocked and hurt. _

_"So you see, the nine-tails took the lives of many people in his anger and the survivors blame you for it. They don't know any better, because the third Hokage banned them speaking about it and refused the late Hokage's wishes to celebrate you as a hero. I'm so sorry Naruto. I let my anger and grief at Minato's death affect me to an unforgivable state. I ignored your existence because a part of me blamed you. But that's not the case now, you're so special to me Naruto, my boy my son," Lucian had started crying during his story and Naruto wrapped his arms around the mans neck, crying with him._

_"It's okay, I forgive you," he whispered nuzzling into his fathers neck. This caused Lucian to sob harder._

_"Oh you lovely boy, thank you," They held each other all night, neither willing to give up the comfort the other was offering._

 

Naruto's practically bouncing in his seat, just waiting for Iruka-nii to call him for his test. Knowing it was the clone jutzu test wasn't daunting at all either, even if it was one of his worst jutzu's Lucian had taught him how to get around it.

 

_"Kiddo, listen to me. With as much chakra as you have creating just one illusion clone istn't going to cut it. You need to force your chakra to make more than one **real** clone," _

_Naruto sat boggled. Confused as to what his Papa meant._

_"How?"_

_"Easy. Chakra control. Picture your chakra taking shape outside your body, it looks like you, it sounds like you, feels like you. There are no differences, an even spread of chakra between them. They're solid, corporeal beings. Now repeat after me. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu  with the tiger hand seals," Naruto took a deep breath and did just as Lucian said, hands flying through the hand signs and then..._

_Another Naruto was staring at him and Papa was crowing in delight and Naruto had never felt so happy._

 

Sasuke smirks at Naruto's excitement. He's already passed and tied his headband around his forehead, he's just waiting for Naruto to pass so they can both go and celebrate with Lucian-nii. And how surprising was that, Sasuke had lost an older brother and family only to be found by another one.

 

_Sasuke sat ignoring the people around him, giving him fake apologies and pity. He doesn't need it, doesn't want it. What he want's is to find Itachi, to hurt him. He's falling into a whirlwind of despair and hatred when a man sat next to him._

_"These things suck right?" he glances over, the man has purple hair, is the only thing he can think of. And gold eyes. "They walk around like they give a damn but don't actually know what they're talking about or they hated the person during life and now feel bad that their dead so try to relieve themselves of their guilt. Kinda crappy really," and he doesn't whisper it. No the stranger says it nice and loud to everyone in the room hears and Sasuke can count the people who wince at that comment and try not to look guilty._

_"I on the other hand knew your mother. Dad too but more your mother," he says. Now he has Sasuke's attention._

_"Oh yes, I was one of her many admirers. She had a fan club you know. Men throwing themselves at her, Fukaku had to beat them off with a club, it was so funny. Helps she was friends with my sensei's wife," The man talked a lot. More than the others did,  
_

_"Oh by the way, I'm Lucian, dinners at six on the dot so make sure your there squirt," the man-Lucian- walked away into the crowd and Sasuke vowed not to go. He didn't need to._

_Two hours later he found himself sat at Lucian's kitchen table, glaring at Naruto and waiting for the curry to finish. And Lucian now had green eyes not gold._

 

"Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka sensei called and Naruto sprinted into the exam room. (Which was really just the other classroom but the teachers here like to try and impress the kids).

"Okay Naruto, I'd like you to perform the clone jutzu for us," Iruka smiled. Mizuki grinned but waited impatiently. Naruto was a loser, he'd never get this technique and all he'd have to do is swoop in. Then finally he'd have that scroll.

"Okay, _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Iruka sucked in a breath when two perfect Naruto's grinned at him.

"Well done Naruto! Congratulations  you've graduated from Ninja Academy and are now a genin," the brunette handed the boy a hiate which immediately replaced the goggles he was wearing. Mizuki was quick to hide his scowl, his plan crumbling around him.

"Oh man! I can't wait to get home. Lucian will be so proud of me!" He said to himself as he ran back to meet Sasuke. They bumped fists and laughed. Jumping out from one of the windows they raced each other to their _home._ Bursting through the door they were met with Lucian, hands on hips and bowed slightly he grinned at them his green eyes twinkling.

"Now what has my cute little charges all a flutter? Hmm, has Ichiraku brought out a new menu? No. Or maybe Sasuke was able to complete his jutzu training before Naruto? This is hard," He pretended to ponder, he always did it to them. The boys felt exasperated but the warm feeling in their chests negated everything else.

"Oh, I know! Today was the genin tests wasn't it? And both my cute boys passed just like I said they would," He was met with two large hugs, and roaring laughter. A sound he was sure he'd never hear again. Something brushed up against his legs. Looking down he met the red eyes and gold of the family ' _pets'_ Kurama and Khan.

Kurama was a little fox cub Naruto had discovered hiding in a tree from the villagers. Feeling empathy for the creature and the nine-tailed fox inside him he quickly brought him home and cared for him. Gave the fox a bath, a hearty meal and cuddled him all night. Sasuke had found Khan inside the Uchiha district at the same time. A little wolf, with lovely silver fur he'd fallen in love with the beast and much like Naruto brought him home.

 

Lucian had always had mixed feelings about the pets. They made his boys smile and laugh and gave them responsibility but...Khan...he looked too much like the creature that haunted his nightmares at times. They even had the same names. But nothing he said could dissuade the boys. Nothing, they even ganged up on him together to make him concede.

"Alright my little ninja's dinner's ready and after we can go out and get some dango,"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucian sat with the other Jounin at the Hokage's office waiting for his genin team. Gai was bouncing around the place despite already having his team for almost a year now. Other ninja's scattered about he recognized Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi, having worked with them for several years. Others he wasn't to sure about so didn't pay them much mind, despite the dark looks they sent him. He could easily remember the hatred in all of them for his son.

"Okay, here we are. The new genin teams will be four man squads as usual but this year one team with receive two Jounin sensei," The Sandaime waited for the chatters to die down. "Yes, this is for the students benefit and the council,"

They quickly went through teams 1-6 with the less then remarkable students. Lucian found himself sitting on the edge of his seat, Naruto and Sasuke had worked hard and he'd told the Hokage to put them on the same team and he'd complied. As he often did when faced with Lucian's ire.

"Now, team seven. Sakura Haruno, she's the top Kunoichi this year, along side the top rookie Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki," he read. "Their Jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake and Lucian Lycan," Lucian looked towards the Copy-cat ninja and nodded his head.

Kakashi looked at the purple haired ninja. Remembering a time when he'd been on his team and was full of enthusiasm and immediately took to Obito. He'd grown into such a handsome man and he'd smirked under his mask.

"Team eight, Kiba Inozuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga with their sensei Kurenai Yuhi," Kurenai nodded her head in acceptance.

"And team 10 the Ino-Shika-Cho combination and Asuma Sarutobi," With that the Hokage dismissed them all. Lucian walked up to Kakashi and smiled.

"Hello again Hatake," he smiled. "You know why we've been put together right?" a mischievous glint to his eyes that put Kakashi on edge, recognizing the signs. 

"Why don't you tell me," He replied, eye curling up lazily.

"I asked him to," Kakashi looked shocked at that his hand stilling from where it reached for his book of smut.

"Yep, you know Sasuke and Naruto are living with me now right? Well, one day Sasuke's gonna get his Sharingan and I won't be able to help him understand it or control it either. And the rest of his family is passed now and you're the only one with a Sharingan that can help him so I asked Sarutobi to put us on the same team with him. Naruto needs a stable teacher to help him with his tailed beast and heritage. Not something you're entirely capably of," Kakashi had to nod then, he agreed on that if nothing else.

"I've got some things to do so I'll meet up with the team later," he said getting ready to flicker away. Lucian nodded.

"Okay, tell them I'll see them Wednesday," he said to the silver haired jounin. Walking swiftly Lucian made his way to the academy. Standing in the door way he called for team seven.

"Papa!"

"Nii-chan?"

Lucian felt that familiar tingle in his chest that he always felt when his boys greeted him like that. Being called a father and big brother was something he never thought he would feel again. He smiled and held them close to his torso in an embrace.

"Does this mean you're our Jounin sensei Papa?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes so clear and bright. Hope burning _burning_ in their depths. Sasuke was looking pretty expectant as well.

"Yes. I am _one_ of your sensei's my partner is running late with personal issues but should be here soon, why don't you introduce me to your other teammate," he suggested looking at the only female in the room. She was slightly taller than Naruto but smaller than Sasuke, with long, almost waist length bright pink hair and dull green eyes. She looked uncertain but kept flashing adoring looks at Sasuke. 

' _Great_ _, a fangirl,'_  he mentally signed. 

"Oh this is Sakura," Naruto said rather unenthusiastic. He lent against Sasuke's shoulder who rolled his eyes at his friends antics.

Sakura shot daggers at the blond but avoided Lucian's sharp gaze.

"Well, Hello Sakura. You might already know me," he greeted. By the looks of things this girl wouldn't last as a shinobi for very long. "Your other sensei's is an old teammate of mine, You remember Kakashi don't you Naruto?"

 Naruto's eyes glazed before lighting up,

"Oh  Yeah, Kashi-kun!" he said jumping up and down. "He was my ANBU! But we're not supposed to talk about that," he admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry, he's retired now so it's not really that big a deal," He reassured his son.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucian couldn't withhold the groan at Kakashi's lateness. Three hours he'd been waiting with his new genin team, and Naruto was starting to get restless which was never a good sign. After another thirty minutes Naruto stood with a huff.

"Papa, please close your eyes," Lucian pursed his lips but nodded and closed his green eyes. Sakura frowned when Naruto grabbed the eraser from the black board and a chair to drag over to the door. She glanced back at their sensei but he still had his eyes closed.

"Naruto....you shouldn't be doing this," Sakura warned, she looked anxious but excited to see what would happen. 

Lucian shook his head, there was another side to this young lady, one she suppressed to seem like the perfect lady. They'd have to help her shed that outline.

Footsteps came from the hallway, and Naruto tried to hold in his giggles.

'Oh dear. If he falls for this,'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi saw the eraser and sighed. He remembered when Naruto would pull pranks with his anbu guard, they tapered down when he went to live with Lucian and he missed them.

All of the childs pranks were creative and caught many ninja's, those who boasted their ability to sense traps were caught more than anyone else. He decided at that moment to ignore the eraser and let it fall on him, if only to see the blonds smile when it happens.

Grabbing the door he slip it open and the eraser fell, sitting atop his hair and dusting him with calk. He looked at Naruto who laughed and smiled before sticking his tongue out at him.

"That's what you get Inu-kun!" Kakashi chuckled and sent a look at Lucian. The man looked fondly at his son.

"Alright, my first opinion of you three is...interesting. Meet me on the roof," he poofed away leaving the group gaping.

Lucian ushered the children up to the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

After they joined Kakashi on the roof he told them to introduce themselves to each other. 

"Um, sensei we've known each other since we were seven, the only one we don't know is you," Naruto pointed out. Kakashi shook his silver head and looked over at Lucian who smirked. 

"For my benefit then," he answered. Sakura chose that moment to speak up.

"You go first!" 

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies," 

Lucian chuckled. "You can't call reading porn novella's in public a hobby Kakashi," 

"Alright, pink you first," he pointed at the girl who turned bright red.

"um, my name is Sakura Haruno, what I like, no who I like is," she glanced and Sasuke and blushed beofre squealing. "My hobbies are," she did it again, "What my dream is," this time her squeal nearly sounded inhuman. Sasuke looked freaked out while Lucian was clearly unimpressed with the girl. 

"Okay...Naruto," Kakashi moved on. Naruto ounced in his seat of the floor. 

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like Papa, Sasuke, Kurama my pet fox, instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka Sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage!" Lucian laughed fondly, listening to the same cheer he'd heard for many many years. 

"And you," Kakashi said pointed to Sasuke. 

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like Naruto, My big brother, and tomatoes. I don't like stupid fan-girls who only like me because I'm rich," at this Sakura sulked. "And I hate my brother. My dream is to become a strong ninja and protect my family while also reviving my clan," 

Lucian and Sasuke had talked long and hard about his obsession with Itachi, and the older man had convinced the boy not to bind his life around his older brothers misdeeds but to use what happened to become stronger, to become a protector of those that couldn't protect themselves. Naruto had jumped in at one point and promised that when he became Hokage he'd give Sasuke the mission to bring down his brother if he really wanted it. 

"Wonderful," Lucian spoke," Now, We're going to explain the genin exam," 

Sakura burst out, "But that's what we just took!" 

"No, that's the academy exam, it determines who has the ability to become genin, not who  _will_ become genin. From your class, twenty-seven students graduated. out of all of them there will be ones that go back, perhaps all of you. However, this exam will tell us if your  _ready_ to become genin and take on the responsibility of becoming a ninja," he explained. 

"Meet us at training ground 7 at five o'clock tomorrow morning. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw up," with that warning Kakashi shimmered away. Lucian grinned at the stunned kids in front of him. 

"Well, go get ready for tomorrow, I won't be helping this time. Let's see if you've been listening to me all these years," 


	5. Chapter 5

When Naruto and Sasuke made it home that night they found a note from their father.

 

_Brat and little Brat,_

_Now that your soon-to-be-genin I think it's best to start learning how to look after yourselves._

_Tonight you'll make your own dinners, I've made sure there's enough food for you (which is cheating but what the heck),_

_I won't be there to wake you tomorrow morning though so be prepared. It is a survival test so come prepared._

_I have every faith in you,_

_Make us proud._

_Dad_

 

Naruto looked around the intimidating kitchen, 

"Okay, so, you've watched Dad right? How does he cook?" Sasuke walked to the fridge with Khan who'd made an appearance when they walked in, and opened it. 

"Well, I can probably make us some grilled fish and rice, but that's as far as my culinary training with Aniki has gotten," Naruto nodded. Kurama was now dangling from his arms looking decidedly put out but also smug from his petting. 

 

"That'll have to do then, I'll start the rice maker."

 

Both boys made an....edible dinner, but it was nothing like Lucian's. They then spent an hour or so arguing over what they had to bring for their test tomorrow, they packed a few extra kunai's, Shurikens and senbons. Some cloud bombs and paper bombs too. The set the alarm before falling asleep in the living-room togther. 

 

Meanwhile a silver haired ninja stood in a tree outside the house with new partner and watched the boys. 

"Heh...so they were paying attention then. That's good," Lucian smiled. "Oh heads up by the way, since you're taking the lead on this exam those two  _will_ keep you on your toes," Kakashi shuffled his open-toed sandals and shrugged, Lucian smile was making his head fussy. 

"I think I can handle it," Lucian smiled indulgently at the taller male.

"Oh, if only that were true. That Sakura girl is going to be a problem though. Her obsession with Sasuke will get in the way no doubt and both boys will have to pick up the slack. Gonna have to nip that in the bud quick," he muttered to himself. The two jumped down and walked along the high street.

"Wanna camp at mine?" Kakashi asked, not looking at the other male, afraid of saying something stupid. Green eyes looked surprised before happy and Lucian nodded.

"Yeah thanks. Beats staying at an inn for the night," 


End file.
